Forum:Beatrice Arthur
Which Story and Character did Bea Arthur play in the Original Star Trek around 1968 Nemoy stated Bea Arthur was in an episode of Star Trek in 1968, I just wondered which one and what character she played. :Can you provide a source for that information? A search of MA comes up empty. I certainly don't recall that.--31dot 17:44, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::I don't either. Maybe he's confusing her appearance in the Star Wars Holiday Special. Or even her appearance as a femputer in Futurama ;) (IMDB lists her as doing nothing in 68) -- DhaliaUnsung 17:50, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::There was a rumor going around that Bea Arthur (RIP) supplied the voice for Suspiria, but that was actually Majel Barrett-Roddenberry (RIP, also). Arthur has never appeared on Trek, certainly not in the 1960s when she was not doing television (short of brief stints on The Perry Como Show and The Sid Caesar Show). --From Andoria with Love 18:06, 8 June 2009 (UTC) More... I was not sure where to post what is written below. Please move this to where it should go. would have placed it in the Beatrice Arthur page, but that has been deleted; I would have placed it in the Talk:Jane Ross page (as was suggested to me), but that page does not exist, and I have doubts that it really belongs there, anyway. In summary, I found an interview with the star that appears to indicate that she was on Star Trek, but have since (through other links and research and pondering the actual interview), decided that she was not - at least not where people think, and not based on the interview. Since many people are likely to view the interview, I think it likely that it would be a good idea to resurrect the Beatrice Arthur page, if only as a place to dispel the rumors about the episode in which she is said to be. If that is done, then that might be a place to place my contribution, or on its Talk page. -Scott Jacobs (scott092707@aol.com - naturally, not for use in the post, only in discussions about where to put it, whether to use it, criticism, etc.) Contribution follows: I recently started listening/watching some YouTube videos under the umbrella title "Archive Interviews", where they interview famous people (mostly actors) in depth in their later years (presumably to ensure that this is done before they pass on). In listening to part 2 (of 5) for the actress Beatrice Arthur (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZF7XyOMcfzE&feature=related), I was surprised to hear a reference to Star Trek. (Time code references: 10:02-11:36) She appears to acknowledge being in an episode (never named). The interviewer stated that in the credits she was listed as Jane Ross, at which she seemed surprised. In researching the episode on the internet, I found "The Gamesters of Triskelion", and indeed there was an actress credited as "Jane Ross". I therefore at first took this as fact. However. Upon further reflection, and some internet research, I note the following: The interviewer brought up the subject of "Star Trek", not she. There are many places throughout the interview segments where she seems more than a little fuzzy on her memories (although I hope I can do as well as she when someone asks me in my later years to detail episodes of my life…). She confesses (but then retracts the confession) that she had "completely forgotten" doing the part, but had lots of nice fans asking for autographs regarding the part through the years. She says that she was never "into the old "Star Wars thing". She says Harvey Korman was in it, Mitzie and Ken Welch wrote it and it was set in a bar. This does not resemble my recollection of "The Gamesters of Triskelion" episode, nor does it reflect the credits I find for the episode. Upon further research, I found (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Star_Wars_Holiday_Special) that there was a "Star Wars Holiday Special", at least part of which was written by Mitzie/Ken Welch, which did indeed have Harvey Korman, a bar ("cantina")scene, and which does list (and show) Beatrice Arthur. Much as I would like to think she was in Star Trek, in the end, this interview sadly does nothing to prove the idea. If she was in Star Trek somewhere, it was probably not in the above-mentioned episode. -- 12:07, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :See Jane Ross. There's a comment about Bea Arthur on there as is. -- sulfur 12:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I imagine people are much more likely to try and find the info by looking under "Beatrice Arthur" than under "Jane Ross"... ::Alas, since it was confirmed long ago that Arthur never actually did anything related to Star Trek (she was also rumored to be the voice of Suspiria, but that was Majel Barrett), we cannot have a page for Arthur nor can we have a redirect for her. We certainly can't redirect Bea Arthur to Jane Ross since they are not the same person. Currently, a search for "Bea Arthur" brings up Jane Ross' page; they can find the information that way. A search for "Beatrice Arthur," in the meantime, will bring people to this forum. So, either search result will bring them to the answer they seek. So, all is good. --From Andoria with Love 15:14, October 25, 2009 (UTC)